Todo por un reino
by btvs22
Summary: Cuatro reinos en guerra, dos de ellos deciden unirse mediante el compromiso de uno de sus hijo,las noticias llegan a los otros dos reinos y por temor deciden evitar el matrimonio. todas las parejas. Vamp/licantropos
1. Chapter 1

Hi, aquí con otra loca idea mia, es que ayer actualicé Secreto de Sangre y no se mi imaginación volvió y comencé a escribir como una loca jeje. Esta historia no creo que sea muy larga, pero me voy a tardar porque no la tengo planeada muy bien. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

Los humanos piensan que son los unicos que habitan en la tierra, pero esto no es cierto, son pocos los humanos que conocen sobre la existencia de los vampiros y licántropos y mucho menos que están en guerra las dos especies. Solo quedan cuatro reinos, tres gobernados por vampiros y uno por licántropos. De los tres reinos gobernados por vampiros dos clanes están en un acuerdo de paz, estos son el gobierno de los Cullens y el gobierno de los Hales, estos dos gobiernos siempre han tenido un buena amistad, además que los vampiros de ambos reinos solo se alimentan de sangre animal haciendo así posible la relación con los humanos. En cambio el tercer reino es el gobernado por los Vulturis, este el más inestable de los tres y no tienen ningún respeto por la vida humana y su único propósito es gobernar sobre los demás reinos. Por último y no menos importante está el último gobierno que sobrevive de los licántropos y estos son gobernados por los Blacks, ellos por lo general se mantiene al margen de las guerras que hay debido a que son pocos los licántropos que existen.

El reino de los Cullens es gobernado por Carlisle Cullen, un vampiro compasivo y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, pero cuando se meten con su gente es totalmente otro. Pero a pesar de esto, él no ha sido el mismo desde que su esposa Helena murió dando a luz a su tercer hijo Edward. Carlisle no soporto la pérdida de su esposa, pero en cambio él no se dejó llevar por la tristeza ya que sabía que eso no era lo que hubiese querido su esposa. Él salió adelante por sus hijos, por su gobierno y por sí mismo. Sus tres hijos son: Emmet, Jasper y Edward, los tres son astutos, inteligentes, guerreros y sobre todo dispuesto a ayudar a su pueblo como sea.

El gobierno de los Hales era gobernado al principio por el rey Marcos, y sus hijos eran Charlie, Esme y James. Esme afortunadamente era de las pocas mujeres vampiros que podían concebir un hijo, por eso en los planes de unir los gobiernos y hacer un tratado de paz el rey Marcos da en matrimonio a su hija con el actual rey de los Vulturis, Aro Vulturis. Esme no quería al principio un matrimonio arreglado pero como decía su padre _todo por el bien de nuestro pueblo_, acepto el compromiso. Aro cansado de que su pueblo sea difamado acepta el matrimonio con la mentalidad de que gente pueda cambiar. Aro y Esme nunca sintieron amor, pero sabían que tenían que salir adelante con los años se volvieron mejores amigos, como fruto de su matrimonio tuvieron tres hijas: Rosalie, Isabella y Alice.

Durante el matrimonio de los Vulturis y los Hales hubo un tiempo de paz, pero no duro mucho cuando el hermano menor de Aro, Caius no quería seguir con las nuevas normas impuestas, inicia una guerra, que era seguida por los vampiros de Voltera que también estaban inconformes con las nuevas reglas y comenzaron a matar los vampiros del reino de los Hales, Aro ya para este tiempo había cambiado el ya no era el sanguinario que era antes, entonces se vio entre la espada y la pared, era su familia o su reino, el trato de seguir gobernando a pesar de todo pero cuando vio que su familia fue testigo de acto de secuestro, Aro deja el gobierno de Voltera y se va con su familia al gobierno de los Hales.

Caius inconforme con la decisión de su hermano se adentra al gobierno de los Hales causando así una guerra interna, donde le costó la vida al Rey Marco, sus hijos Charlie y James y al mismo Aro. Lo único que tuve de beneficio este conflicto fue que las tropas del rey Caius disminuyeran y este se retirara, pero siempre prometiendo que él iba a tomar algún día el gobierno de los Hales. Esme al ser la única que sobrevive, junto a sus hijas, se queda como la nueva Reina.

Luego que pasara unos años desde el incidente, el reino de La Push gobernado por el rey Billy, al ver que su gente se está recuperando y no quiere ver a su gente sufrir le hace un trato a la reina Esme, el cual consistía en unir a su hijo con una de sus hijas. Esme no queriendo que suceda lo que sucedió con ella y con Aro, no acepta el tratado, además que estaría en contra de sus leyes la unión de un vampiro y un licántropo. Cuando el rey Billy recibió la respuesta se enojó tanto que ordeno el ataque al gobierno de los Hales. Ya van dos años desde el conflicto y la reina Esme está desesperada por su pueblo, ya que cada día se disminuían más sus tropas en la guerra. Amún un consejero político de la reina le surgiere que haga un tratado con el rey Carlisle, y que lo más seguro este aceptara porque está en la misma situación que ellos solo que es con el gobierno de los Vulturis. Esme desesperada por encontrar una solución hace un llamado al gobierno de los Cullens para ver si se podía llegar a un acuerdo para unir ambos reinos.

Carlisle al enterarse de las intenciones de la reina Esme, acepta la reunión, porque sus tropas ya no eran muchas y si se unían ambos reinos, podrían enfrentarse a los ataque de los Vulturis y los Black. Luego de varias horas de plática, a Esme y Carlisle no le queda de otra que para que ambos reinos se unan tiene que llevarse a cabo un matrimonio entre algunos de sus hijos. Cada cual queda en que iban a hablar con sus hijos la situación y en una semana se mandarían una respuesta. Cuando Esme le comento lo que sucedió durante su visita al rey Carlisle a sus hijas. Al principio las tres se negaron, a lo que Esme no lo tomó a mal debido a que siempre les prometió a sus hijas que ellas iban a poder elegir a su compañero. Cuando iba mandarle su negativa a Carlisle, Rosalie su hija mayor le dijo a su madre que ella aceptaba el matrimonio, que si todo era por el bien de su gente lo haría, Esme no quería obligar a su hija, pero Rosalie tan terca le prometió a su madre que ella realmente lo quería hacer, que ella quería que por lo menos sus hermanas pudieran encontrar el amor, pero que nunca lo iban a lograr si seguía esta guerra.

Cuando Carlisle les informo sobre el tratado que quería hacer con el reino de los Hales, sus hijos también dieron un poco de problema pero rápidamente Emmet acepto el compromiso alegando que como él era el mayor era su deber. A ambos reinos llego la comunicativa de que si se realizaría el matrimonio entre ambos reino. El tratado iba a consistir que la familia real de los Hales se iba mudar al reino de los Cullens mientras se organizarían los planes de la boda, para así poder proteger a la futura reina y a su familia.

Ambos reinos piensan que esto sería fácil, pero lo que no saben es que ya se corrió la voz del matrimonio y los otros reinos lo tomaron como señal de guerra para los cuatro reinos. Cada reino se propuso como objetivo evitar ese matrimonio como diera lugar. Y aquí es donde comienza todo.

Bueno que les pareció, les gusto no les gustos, vale la pena. Esta idea la tenía hace tiempo pero no sabía si hacerla o no. Acepto sugerencias. De una vez digo que no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, pues como he dicho en mis otras historias la universidad me coge todo el tiempo. Pero voy a tratar de subir un capitulo este mes.

Saludos

Btvs22


	2. NOTA

Hi

Sorry si pensaron que era un cap., pero sé que odian las notas (yo también) pero no encontré otro medio por el cual comunicarme con ustedes.

Bueno como comenzar, pues primero pido disculpas por mi atraso en mis historias. De una vez les informo que no voy a dejar nunca mis historias, es que en verdad he tenido muchas cosas que hacer respecto a mis estudios y el trabajo. Ahorita me voy a ir de vacaciones, si otra vez jeje. Pero el problema que cuando venga voy directo a clases, se acuerdan que les comunicaba que mi universidad estaba en huelga, pues hace unas semanas se levanto la huelga y tengo q volver para terminar mis clases. Así que lo siento chicas pero me voy a desaparecer desde el 12 de julio hasta el 9 de agosto, si sé que es mucho tiempo pero tengo que ponerme las pilas en mis clases, y salir de bien en mis clases, ya que este diciembre pienso coger el MCAT (Examen para la escuela de medicina) Pero prometo que como nos van a dar dos semanas de vacaciones antes de empezar el otro semestre voy a actualizar mis historias.

Muchas Gracias a todas las que me dejan review o ponen la historia en favorita o Alert. Me pone súper feliz cuando veo los email.

Sorry, en verdad no quería llegar a ser esto pero no me queda de otra. Cuando actualice, voy a eliminar esta nota. Espero que todavía sigan leyendo mis historias para entonces pero si no es así las entiendo.

Esta historia va a ser reemplazada por En la noche surge el amor, las invito a que pasen por ella, es difrente a lo que tenia en esta pero tiene mas a o menos la misma idea. Talves cuando termine con mis otras historias continue esta historia pero no estoy segura.

Saludos

Btvs22

Ps. Vieron Eclipse, esta genial, sin duda es la mejor de las tres. Me encanto

PS.2 Si me da tiempo durante el viaje de que escribir un cap. de cualquiera de mis historias, tratare de ponerla el domingo 11, antes de comenzar clases

Ps. 3 Si conocen a mi hermana que es michinolet y sus fics, pues ella va a volver el lunes próximo con sus historias es que anda de viaje tambien


End file.
